browserwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Browser War II
The Second Browser War (2000's-Present; Ongoing) is the second war among the top internet browsers. The primary browsers are Internet Explorer, the winner from Browser War I, and newcomers Mozilla Firefox, Google Chrome, Opera, and Safari. Currently, Internet Explorer is still first, and has been since the 1990's, Firefox is second, Chrome is third, Safari is fourth, and Opera is fifth. Shut up in the war is also many small browsers, that barely hold a fraction of usage. Early 2000s-2005 TBA Internet Explorer 6 was launched on August 27, 2001. Opera 6 launched on November 29, 2001. Opera 7 launched on January 28, 2003. Safari 1.0 launched on June 23, 2003. Firefox 1.0 launched on November 9, 2004. Safari 2.0 launched on April 29, 2005 Firefox 1.5 launched on November 29, 2005. 2006-2008 TBA Internet Explorer 7 launched on October 16, 2006. Firefox 2.0 launched on October 24, 2006. Firefox 3.0 launched on June 17, 2008. Google Chrome 1.0 is first launched in December 11, 2008. 2009-2011 Internet Explorer 8 launched on March 19, 2009. Google Chrome 2.0 launched on May 24, 2009. Firefox 3.5 launched on June 30, 2009. Google Chrome 3.0 launched on October 12, 2009. Firefox 3.6 launched on January 21, 2010. Google Chrome 4.0 launched on January 25, 2010 Google Chrome 4.1 launched on March 17, 2010. Google Chrome 5.0 launched on May 21, 2010. Apple Safari 5.0 launched on June 7,2010 Google Chrome 6.0 launched on September 2, 2010. Google Chrome 7.0 launched on October 21, 2010. Google Chrome 8.0 launched on December 12, 2010. Google Chrome 9.0 launched on February 3, 2011. Google Chrome 10 launched on March 8, 2011. Internet Explorer 9 launched on March 14, 2011. Firefox 4 launched on March 22, 2011. Google Chrome 11 launched on April 28, 2011. Google Chrome 12 launched on June 7, 2011. 2011: The Browser War entered a new stage, as the Big Three all released new versions within months of each other. First Google released Chrome 10, then Microsoft released Internet Explorer 9, and finally Mozilla released Mozilla Firefox 4. This brought new competition, but both IE and Chrome dropped support for Windows XP (being used by nearly half of all computers), but Firefox 4 still has XP support, which will almost definetely raise it in the standings for this Browser War. As part of Mozilla's quick, small releases, Firefox 5 is released on June 20, 2011. Firefox 6 and 7 are already in the alpha stages, and 6 is almost in the beta stages. 2012- March 18, 2012: According to StatCounter, Google Chrome had surpassed Internet Explorer in traffic share for the first time ever, though Chrome wouldn't accomplish this feat again until May. In the meantime, IE had fallen out of its position as first in traffic share for the first time in over a decade. May 14-21, 2012: According to StatCounter, Google Chrome had surpassed Internet Explorer in traffic share, making it the first time it had done so for a full week. Browsers ''The Big Three'' The Big Three is a term to describe the three biggest Web Browsers. The Big Three are Internet Explorer, Mozilla Firefox, and Google Chrome. These three hold about 80% of the Browser usage, with Internet Explorer and Firefox holding roughly 70%. Internet Explorer has the most, having over 40% of the Browser pie. ''The Big Five'' The Big Five consists of The Big Three, and includes Opera and Safari. Opera and Safari hold about 15% of Browser Usage, so The Big Five hold roughly 95% of all Browser Usage. Of the new two, Safari has roughly 9% usage, and Opera has roughly 5%. Others The Others group make up only 5% of Browser Usage, making it the smallest group. Despite its size, it has the most browsers, containing any Browser not in The Big Five, and all of the defunct browsers that are still used by some people. Examples of Others include Chromium, AOL Explorer, and Maxthon. Category:Browser Wars Category:Browser War II